Backson
The Backson is the main, but false, antagonist of the 2011 Winnie the Pooh film. He is a new imaginary creature who lives in the woods. In the film, Pooh found a note at Christopher Robin's house and couldn't be able to read it. Due to Owl reading the note, he thinks Christopher Robin has been captured by the Backson and told Pooh and his friends that the monster loves causing mischief and mayhem, including scribbling in library books and putting holes in socks. Rabbit comes up with a plan to leave out items all over the Hundred Acre Wood and dig an enormous pit, that way, the items will lure the Backson to the pit, and after he falls in, Pooh and his friends would get Christopher Robin back (unfortunately, they fell into their own trap, but managed to climb out by using a ladder of letters). Christopher Robin finds Pooh and his friends and told them that he wasn't captured by the Backson, he just gone out busy and also told them that he would be back soon. At the end of the movie, it is revealed the Backson is actually real, but instead of being a ferocious monster, he is much more of a nice monster. He discovers the items Pooh and his friends left for him and decided to pick them up and return them, before falling into the very pit, as Rabbit planned. The Backson decides to wait for someone to arrive and help him out. Trivia * The Backson is voiced by the late Huell Howser. * Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends will learn about the Backson in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2011). * Roary the Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat and their friends learned about the Backson in [[Roary and Theodore's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2011)|''Roary and Theodore's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2011)]]. * Ash Ketchum and his friends will learn about the Backson in ''Ash's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. * Simba and his friends will learn about the Backson in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. * SpongeBob SquarePants, Littlefoot, and their friends will learn about the Backson in SpongeBob's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. * Bloom and her friends will learn about the Backson in Bloom's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. * Ronald McDonald and his friends will learn about the Backson in Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. * Aladar and his family will learn about the Backson in Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. * Ryan F-Freeman, Meg Griffin and their team, the Technorganic Empire will learn about the Backson in Ryan F-Freeman Meets Winnie the Pooh (2011). * Connor Lacey and his team will learn about the Backson in Connor Lacey's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Gallery Winnie2011-disneyscreencaps_com-6315.jpg WinnieThePooh_Backson.jpg|He is the drawn in progress backson by Owl. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Not completely evil. Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:False Antagonist Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies